My only one lover
by keziahcb
Summary: Jia menikah dengan CEO besar di negaranya!


-Jia P.O.V-

Hi nama gw Song Jia kalian bisa manggil gw Jia. Gw masih berumur 23 tahun tapi gw sudah menikah dan suami gw adalah CEO di salah satu perusahaan besar di negara gw. Kalian engga tau bagaimana jadi istri sang CEO besar di negara gw. Sulit bener jadi

"Welcome home honey! mau makan apa buat dinner?" kata gw sambil tersenyum lebar berharap dia jawab dengan senyuman juga.

"terserah" jawabnya dengan singkat buat senyuman dan harapan gw ilang dalam sekejap.

karena katanya terserah, jadi gw masakin yang simpel saja. Gw masakin nasi goreng sama telur. Gw masak buat dia, gw masak dengan segenap hati, gw masak dengan senang hati, dan gw masak dengan tulus hati. Setelah gw selesai masak, gw taruh nasi gorengnya dengan telur di atas meja makan dan gw panggil suami gw alias Wonwoo. Wonwok datang dengan membawa tab nya dan segera duduk di deoan oiring nasi goreng yang habis kumasak. Saat gw lagi duduk didepannya sambil menunggu dia selesai makan, tiba-tiba Wonwoo memuntahkan nasi gorang yang kumasak.

"MAKANAN MACAM APA INI?!" Kata Wonwoo sambil memukul meja dan langsung berdiri. Wonwoo langsung mengambil piring yang masih berisi nasi goreng itu lalu membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Tanpa gw sadari gw meneteskan air mata sambil menundukkan kepala gw dan dagu gw tiba-tiba dipengang sama Wonwoo dan mengangkat kepala gw dengan kasar sambil berkata "belajarlah cara memasak yang benar dan yang baik! awas kau sampai KAU masih tidak bisa memasak dengan benar dan baik, aku akan bercerai denganmu" katanya dengan nada yang sangat kasar. kalian tau apa yang dia lakukan setelah mengatakan itu? dia menamparku. "nanti malam kau tidur di sofa!" katanya lagi sambil pergi ke kamar yang sebenarnya milik kita berdua. Akhirnya gw tidur diluar meskioun sofa itu sangan empuk tapi tubuh gw dingin banget, bisa-bisa gw kena demam karena suhu diruangan ini dan suhu diluar. Diluar sudah ada salju dan suhu diluar -2C, gw engga tahan tapi mau engga mau gw harus tidur tanpa selimut, tanpa pakaian yang berlengan panjang, dan _tanpa pelukannya seperti dulu lagi. _

*morning time!*

Gw bangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang membeku dalam arti lain, tubuh ge mati rasa karena gw kedinginan sampai mati rasa seluruh tubuh ini. Gw bangun dengan keadaan badan engga enak, flu, demam, dan batuk. Gw ingin menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang gw ke Wonwoo agar dia tau bagaimana besar kasih sayangku dan rasa cjbtaku kepadanya. Gw maksain diri buat bangun dari sofa tapi kaki dan tangan gw engga mendukung tubuh gw jntuk bangun dari sofa. Tubuh gw lemes, untuk duduk tegak pun gw engga bisa. Gw berusaha lagi berharao gw bisa duduk dan perlahan berdiri tapi tidak bisa, gw jatuh terus sampe kepala gw kena meja dan berdarah tapi gw masih engga putus asa jadi gw maksain diri terus sampai bisa duduk dengan tegak.

Meskipun sakit, tapi gw harap dia engga jahat lagi sama gw.

-Wonwoo P.O.V-

Kemarin malam aku ngapain yah? kok feelingku engga enak begini? Feelingku engga enak sampai hati gw sakit banget. Gw rasa kemarin gw ngelakuin hal yang salah deh, tapi apa?

Auk ah, ke dapur dulu aja deh. Gw jalan ke dapur dan waktu gw jalan ke dapur gw liat Jia seperti berusaha untuk duduk padahal kemarin dia bisa duduk dengan tegak, mungkin dia hanya akting. Gw dateng ke arahnya Jia "Woi! bangun! kebo lu" sudah biasa gw ngomong kek gini ke istri gw, gw tau istri gw lemah tapi gw engga sekras itu kan ke dia? engga kan?

"t-tunggu sebentar Won, gw engga bisa duduk" kata Jia sambil berusaha duduk di sofa yang ditiduri oleh dia kemarin malam. Gw sudah engga tahan liat dia kayak gini jadi gw angkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri tapi tiba-tiba dia teriak keras dan meneteskan air mata. Lha, dia kenapa? padahak dia gapapa tuh kemarin. Gw cek diluar dan sudah bersalju deras. Gw engga tau sejak jam berapa salju badai itu datang, mungkin tadi malam. Gw liat ukur suhu yang ada di ruang dan suhu diruang ini -6C pantas saja gw kedinginan tadi malam padahal gw udah pake selimut tapi masih saja kedinginan.

Gw pengen tau kenapa istriku bisa begini, kenapa istriku menangis, dan kenapa istriku berteriak kesakitan saat tadi kusuruh bangun. Gw angkat dia lagi tapi dia tetap berteriak dan menangis lebih parah dari pada yang tadi. "Woi, kenapa lu?" gw tanya ke Jia ada apa dengannya "gw ga-gapapa kok W-Won" katanya sambil menangis. Gw engga tau dia menangis karena kesakitan atau menangis karena gw, meskipun dia jawabnya gapapa seharusnya ada yang dia rasakan saat ini "jawab yang jujur! lu pengen gw marah?!" jujur saja, gw sebenernya sayanggggg banget sama Jia, mangkanya dia sekarang menjadi istriku tapi dia kadang tidak ingin mengatakan yang jujur sehingga gw harus menggunakan cara gw bicara seperti gw marah ke dia. "gw beneran gapapa kok Won" katanya lagi dengan berbohong. Gw engga kuat dengan bohongannya lagi jadi gw langsung angkat dia berdiri dan dia hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan sambil menangis. Gw liat wajahnya dan saat itu hati gw bener-bener hancur liat istri gw nangis seperti orang kesakitan banget dan liat pipinya yang membengkak karena pukul gw kemarin...

_gw separah itu yah sama Jia-_


End file.
